


It's Not Like They Didn't See This Coming

by ShelbyMarie



Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Spooky Pine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelbyMarie/pseuds/ShelbyMarie
Summary: Being undead is painful, Parkers looking for a way out





	It's Not Like They Didn't See This Coming

_ It’s not like they don’t see this coming _ , Parker tells himself, feeling the cool pavement underneath him. Seeing the lights approach him  _ Perhaps some of them want it even _ . Sure they’d never say that and some of them might not even know that they want it. 

 

Take Sami Jo, for instance. It’s not like she wanted to feel the pain so clearly flashing in her eyes whenever his stitches ripped, even a little bit.  _ Parker… _ She would whisper. His crush on her was even more embarrassing now that he was back from the grave. Nobody wants to kiss a dead man’s lips.Especially not her.  _ Parker I still love you. _ How freeing it would be for her when he was finally out of the picture altogether, no longer an embarrassment to them both.

 

He’d spoken to Jeremy about it. Jeremy who always kept asking for more time.  _ Just another day Parker. Another week. A year. We’re so close. Just keep trying, for me. _ But lately Jeremy just put his head in his hands. Spent his extra time rereading notes that he’d already poured over. Today, when Parker brought it up again Jeremy just looked at him, his stare still powerful from behind sunglasses.  _ You know how I feel about this but I understand. It’s hard and I can’t ask you to go on like this forever.  _

 

That hit Parker hard. He didn’t want to be mourned again. Why couldn’t Jeremy be more like Steven. Steven was never thrilled to see Parker, and even less so undead Parker. Chalk it up to whatever you like. After all could a vampire even have a soul? Is he capable of emotion? Parker didn’t think so. However when he asked Steve for help the man's gaze darkened.  _ Not today Parker. I don’t feel well.  _ Parker persisted. _ No, not tomorrow either. I’m sorry.  _ Parker frowned.  _ Asshole. _

 

In the same way a dog will stay with you when you aren’t feeling well, the last time he saw him James was reluctant to leave his side.  _ Anything wrong, Parker?  _ James asked with a little whine. They were sitting on Jeremy’s couch.   _ Nothing I can’t handle buddy _ , Parker said, forcing a smile. James growled a little and curled up into Parker’s side. He let out a huff and drifted off to sleep. Parker carefully removed himself from under James. He couldn’t handle it.

 

He suspected that Autumn knew what he was up to. He stopped by her house, looking for something specific, but all her jars and bottles of magical bits and bobs were locked away.  _ Spring cleaning, _ she’d say. But it was winter. He could feel that much, not in his skin but in his bones.  _ It hurts so much.  _ He broke down. Another embarrassment. But Autumn was kind and she rubbed his back, singing to him in that charming voice. He didn’t want to hurt her and he wished they were never friends in the first place. After all a siren’s call is supposed to be the last thing a man hears. He suspects he’s got more hearing to do, none of it pleasant. 

 

The ghost of famous actor James Allen McCune didn’t ever speak to him, so he doubted he would miss him either. Perhaps he wanted a ghost friend. _We don’t know what’s going to happen to me James. Its uncharted territory, to die twice._ The actor stared at him. Not a word. His eyes seemed to challenge Parker. **_Do it._** They said. **_See if I, or anyone else cares._** Parker smiled weakly. _If only they didn’t care so much._

 

Cib was almost too eager to help.  _ It ͏come҉s ̸at͟ a p̡r͠i͢c̴e.  _ As if he didn’t already know. Deals with a demon are never easy, even if he is your ‘friend’.  _ Anything. Just get rid of the pain.  _ Cib chuckled. _ I ̕c̢an̶’t̨ ̶ma̕k̨e ̕yo͜u a̷l͘i̶v̶e ̕ag̡ai҉n.͟ T̡h͏e̷ o͝nl̨y ̶th̷ing ͞thąt can̶ s͢top̶ ͜y͢o̢u̕r pa̕in҉-.  _ But Parker shook his head.  _ Their pain. Make them forget I ever existed.  _ Cib’s eyes went from blue to black. He didn’t know what kind of deal this was going to be. He figured he’d kill Parker, use it to get leverage with Steve.  _ D͝o ̢y̡ou̕ ͟u̧nd̕e̵r̴s͏t̕a̛nd̶ what ͞you're͠ a͢sk͡i̧n͘g͡ me t̛o̧ ̡d̷o̸? ̨Wh̴a̶t m͢a͟kes͏ ̸yo̴u ͜so s͏ure I can ̵even͠ ḑo ̨i̷t?͞   _ Parker knew a lot about demons. He’d been looking for a way out for awhile now.  _ Please. _ Cib was reluctant. It was powerful magic, and it was going behind everyone’s backs. But he could sense the desperation in Parker’’s voice. Knew he didn’t have much time left anyway. If it wasn’t him Parker would summon some other asshole, one who wouldn’t be so careful about which memories were wiped, if they even survived the amnesia.  _ Thank you. You won’t regret this.  _ Parker was relieved. Cib was not. 

 

Jeremy awoke with a start. Something felt off. Like there was something he was forgetting.  _ Parker. _ He checked Parker’s bed to find it empty. He ran outside, barefoot in the dew-covered grass. Lying in the street was his friend. He looked so peaceful, arm resting on his chest. Looking up at the stars. Jeremy’s breathing calmed a little. Parker was safe. He hadn’t done anything irrational, not yet anyway. As he was about to call out a greeting he saw a pair of headlights speeding towards them. Parker looked up and gave him a weak smile.  _ Thanks Jeremy. For everything.  _ The lights weren’t slowing down.  _ PARKER! _ Jeremy was screaming but the lights kept coming and Parker wasn’t moving and then- Nothing. Stillness. 

 

Jeremy awoke with a start. Something felt off. Like there was something he was forgetting. He shrugged. He padded down to his lab. He picked something up off of the table.  _ Huh. That’s weird.  _ He examined the jacket further.  _ I wonder who left this here.  _ Steve was the only person he knew who wore a denim jacket and he’d sure as hell never been down here. He decided to shrug it off. Weirder shit had happened. Although when he put the jacket down he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of sadness.   _ Weird.  _ He chalked it up to not enough sleep. The cold in the air could be chalked up to poor insulation. He’d have to fix it before moving on with his work.

 

Parker and Famous Actor James Allen McCune stood silently in Jeremy’s workshop. Watching as Jeremy tossed the jean jacket into the trash. It was too small for him, anyway. Parker longed to reveal himself. To find Cib and beg him to put the memories back. But no. It was better this way. A translucent tear slid down Parker’s cheek. He was finally free from the aches being alive had given him. Ghosts don’t feel pain like the undead do. Not physically anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This is old but...... I love Angst.


End file.
